the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 3
House of Anubis Official Faceboook page announced on April 16th, 2012 that t here is definitely going to be a Season 3. Nick comfirmed the new season. Brad Kavanagh also confirmed season 3. When asked on Twitter what it will be like without Nathalia, he replied,"It's been a shock to everyone, especially me, but we have a tough cast and we'll soldier on to give you a great season 3 :)" Also, Hans Bourlon of Studio 100 announced in an interview that production and setup for a third season has begun. The cast members have not started filming, but the directors are writing the script and getting it ready. Last April 2, 2012, Nathalia Ramos stated that she will no longer portray Nina Martin in the third season of House of Anubis. Shortly after, Roger Barclay confirmed that he will not be returning as Rufus Zeno as well. Eugene Simon confirmed on Twitter that filming will start in the summer. http://twitter.com/#!/Eugene_Simon/status/194850017478053888 It was confirmed on Nick and More that Season 3 will consist of 45 quarter-hour episodes. On July 16, 2012, Bobby Lockwood confirmed he will not be returning to House of Anubis for Season 3, but is filming a new show for CBBC called 'Wolfblood'. Plot for Season 3 In season three, it’s the teens against the teachers as they race to defeat an ancient curse and prevent a great evil from reawakening forever. Rumors #Trudy might come back to duty on Anubis House since Vera disappeared. #This season begins with a new school year. #This season will start January 2013. #Nick will start broadcasting House of Anubis random times and random episodes. #There could be yet another mystery Sibuna searches will try to solve. #It is possible the Secret Society will come back together since Victor has the final ingredient. #It is possible that this season is about the last tears of gold. #It is possible that this season is about Victor trying to find the ingredients for the elixir. # Jerome might also become a member of Sibuna, as he has changed and has been somehow involved in the season finales. #There could be a new antagonist. #Vera might be the new main antagonist. #It is also possible that Eddie replaces Nina as leader. #Since Nathalia is gone, maybe Season 3 will center more about Eddie as the Osirion. #Victor could attempt to steal the Cup of Ankh from Sibuna. #The mystery behind Sarah's parents death might be solved. #This season may be about Anubis House and its residents before Nina and Eddie came. #Mara joins Sibuna. #Amber might have to share a room with Mara again since Nathalia won't be in this season. #Sibuna breaks the Cup of Ankh on accident and can't put it back together without Nina. #Victor and the Secret Society try to steal the Cup of Ankh. #Nina returns in the season finale. #Nina may go on holiday only for her to return in a later season, after Nathalia Ramos finishes her studies. #Mr. Sweet will tell Eddie about the Osirion's job. #Victor will try to contact Vera. #Fabian might kiss Joy while still dating Nina. #Eddie will tell Patricia about his past. #Joy will start to lose interest in Fabian. #Eddie will start having nightmares. #This season could possibly be about Louisa Frobisher-Smythe since Season 1 was about Sarah Frobisher-Smythe and Season 2 was about Robert Frobisher-Smythe. #Victor will make the next elixir. #Mrs. Andrews will return #Anchesenamon will reawoken from the dead and puts a Golden Cobra curse on Sibuna. Confirmed about Season 3 1. Nathalia Ramos will no longer portray Nina Martin. 2. Roger Barclay (Rufus Zeno) will not be the main antagonist, as he is leaving. 3. Filming has started 4. This season will also introduce several new characters including a new series regular KT Rush (played by actress Alexandra Shipp), an adventurous, sunny and tenacious American girl who becomes a vital part of the Sibuna gang and partners with Eddie to unlock the new Anubis House mystery. 5. There will be another new character (she will probably have a recurring role) portrayed by Louisa Burnham. She portrays a girl named Willow. 6. Bobby Lockwood will not be returning as Mick Campbell. 7. There will be 45 episodes. References *1. *2. *3. *4. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3